Real Men Wear Eyeliner
by Miss Sparrow
Summary: After Will breaks Jack out of jail again, they disciver the Barbossas' crew still aren't dead, Will's blood did not break the curse. So they set out after the Black Pearl again to rescue the next victim, but this time the Pirates have sacrifice in mind.


"Jack!" Will whispered severely.

"'ello William!" Jack grinned, flashing his few gold teeth. 

"You're in prison…again!?" Will hissed through the iron bars of Captain Jack Sparrow cell. 

"Aye!" Jack stood up from the cold concrete floor to stand eyelevel with William Turner.

"I told you to stay out of trouble…"

"I did!"

"Then what are you doing back in jail!"

Jack thought for a moment, placing an index finger on his lip for effect. "It wasn't anything to bad a bit of plundering and breakin'…"

"And…" Will stared coldly at Captain Sparrow.

"Ok and a bit of burning. But I was innocent!" Jacks hands waved at his side.

"You were innocent?" 

"Look mate I'd love to explain me 'hole story now but I 'ave an appointment with the noose in, oh, 6 hours. So I would be very much obliged if you could hurry up breakin' me out of 'ere!"

Will gave a pitied shake off his head and broke open the door with one swift movement.

"Let me guess, some one was bound to 'ear that?" jack grinned at the blacksmith.

"Let me guess, we're not leaving without your effects?" Will mocked in return.

"You know me to well mate!" Jack grabbed his gear from the hooks and ran up the stone steps.

Jack felt glorious to be outside again. The fresh early morning's air whipping against his face, the breeze of the Caribbean. He took a deep breath just as Will had followed up behind him.

"Come on Jack, you'll have to stay at my Black's Smiths shop." Will whispered pacing down the cobble stone road.

"And why can't I stay at your house mate?" Jack swayed down the street along side his friend.

"Because you should lie low in the Black smiths and plus Elizabeth doesn't like you."

"She what!?" Jack felt mortally wounded, "she doesn't like me!? She doesn't like Captain Jack Sparrow?!"

"No, she says you're egotistical and that you stink of rum constantly."

Jack took a whiff oh his shirt and nodded in soundless agreement. The odour of his shirt could knock an elephant out for a good couple of hours.

As the morning carried on, the two made it to Will's black smiths without any hassle. It was the same place as before except Mr Brown had passed away and now Will owned it. William had made progress over the last three years. He was well known in Port Royal for his swords, and was flourishing with business. 

"So I'll just sleep on the hay, shall I mate?" jack swayed in, taking in his surrounds.

"No Jack I can't risk people seeing you…"

"So where do you suggest?" Jack squinted his charcoal eyes. 

Thirty minutes later Will had set up a platform up among the rafters where they had duelled before. It wasn't a big area, but it would have to do.

"There you go Jack, your own floor." Will dusted his hands on his waist coat and admired his work. Jack climbed up onto the platform via a ladder to inspect it out. "Well how does it look?"

Will got one phrase in reply "Savvy."

"Yes, now Jack I have to go make a delivery order and then I have to pick up some things for Elizabeth." Will picked up his jacket and slipped into, then attempted to tidy up his wild hair.

Jack's tanned face appeared over the side of the platform grinning idiotically. "Got you under her little finger, hasn't she mate…?"

Will blushed at the cheeks "well, I best be off, Jack do not under any circumstances leave this shop!"

"What if it gets set on fire?"

"Stay in here."

"Ah, but what if rabid monkeys invade and have only blood on there mind?"

"Just stay in here." Will began to head towards the door.

"Yeah, but…"

"Jack!! Just stay in here!" Will walked out of the shop slamming the door hard behind him.

"…what If I need to take a piss?" Jack finished to himself, lying on his back, resting on the platform. "Wish I 'ad some rum." He closed his heavy outlined eyes, falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

"Hello?" a female voice sounded. Jack's eyes bolted open with surprise, he moved so hurriedly that...THUD! He landed face first on the shop's floor.

"Oh bloody 'ell." His husky voice groaned as he raised his head up. His eyes fell upon a rim of a pale green dress; gradually he looked all the way up until his eyes met the young women. 

She could have only been in her early twenty's and was stunning. Her dark brown hair fell in waves and her chocolate brown eyes were deep and full of significance. Jack steadily rose and shook his head causing his beads to clatter. 

"Er are you the blacksmith?" The girl enquired looking Jack up and down.

"Er…Aye love, I be the black smith." Jack beamed, the woman was beautiful but Jack thought he recognized her from somewhere; maybe he had threatened her before he thought. 

"Well I'm here to pick up Captain Alemas' order" she stated, looking at Jack as though he was a mad man, a she was spot on.

"Aye, Captain Alema," Jack tried to make himself sound as though he knew what he was talking about but the truth was he had no clue what so ever. "I'll just fetch it for ya."

Jack swayed away to the backroom and found tons of swords neatly piled in boxes all labelled with tags, Jack began to rummage through them. "It would really help I if could read." He cursed.


End file.
